My Immortal Drabble
by Huffleclawmage
Summary: This is purely for fun. I used some random website used for generating drabble. Yes, I mean the "fanfic" My Immortal. The one brought to you by... Tara Gilesbie/Gillespie/Gilespie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a parody of My Immortal. FF removed it so just Google it to read. I used the website: http:/prillalar. Com /drabbles/ (REMOVE SPACES)

Ebony paced up and down, jiggling her Arm. Her very good friend, Mary Sue Blood, had arranged to meet her here Cat. "I have something Wonderful to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Blood was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Ebony expected to see her bounce up, her Goffik hair streaming behind her and her Sexy eyes aglow.

Ebony heard footsteps, but they seemed rather Gorgeous for a delicate and Smexy girl like Mary Sue Blood, whose tread was Amazing. She turned around and found Draco staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said Sexily. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Ebony had said that, but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't acted so Sexily. "Mary Sue Blood asked to meet me here." As she gazed at Draco, her Leg began to throb Sexily.

"Oh," Draco said, Smexily. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Ebony said and caught Draco by his Head. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Draco said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, Like a goffik God of Goffnes.

From behind a You-Know-What, Mary Sue Blood watched with a Clever light in her Funny eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Ebony/Draco". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Dog from extinction.


	2. A Goth Day To Touch

Ebony stepped sexily out into the smexy sunshine, and admired Draco's knee. "Ah," she sighed, "That's a stanist sight."

Draco climbed off the egg and walked goffikly across the grass to greet his lover. Ebony patted Draco on the toe and then tried to touch him sexily, but without success.

"That's all right," Draco said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not sexy," Ebony. "Not as sexy as the time we kissed on a boat."

Draco nodded sexily. "We were sexy back in those days."

"Our front tooths were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Ebony said. "Everything seems goffik and goffik when you're young."

"Of course," Draco said. "But now we're smexy, we can still have fun. If we go about it smexily."

"Smexily?" Ebony said . "But how?"

"With this," Draco said and held out a smexy Gerard Way. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to touch."

Ebony swallowed the Gerard Way at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to touch smexily. They kissed like a totaly epik goffik rokstar. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	3. MORE!

On a smexy and sexy morning, Ebony sat on a boat. It was Valentine's Day and she was all alone. Her front tooth ached in sorrow for the secret love that she could never share. How could she expect Draco to love someone with a goffik toe?

Sexily, she began to recite a poem she had composed. "Ah, my love is like a goffik stanist Gerard Way, all on a summer's day. I wish my Draco would touch me, in his own goth way..."

"Do you?" Draco sat down beside Ebony and put his hand on Ebony's knee. "I think that could be arranged."

Ebony gasped goffikly. "But what about my goffik toe?"

"I like it," Draco said sexily. "I think it's smexy."

They came together and their kiss was like a totaly epik goffik rokstar.

"I love you," Ebony said sexily.

"I love you too," Draco replied and kissed her.

They bought a black dragon of goffikness, moved in together, and lived smexily ever after.


	4. The Black Dragon Of Goffikness

Ebony and Draco were out for a goffik Valentine's walk on a boat. As they went, Draco rested his hand on Ebony's toe. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so goth, Ebony was filled with stanist dread.

"Do you suppose it's smexy here?" she asked sexily.

"You goffik silly," Draco said, tickling Ebony with his egg. "It's completely sexy."

Just then, a smexy black dragon of goffikness leapt out from behind a toast and kissed Draco in the knee. "Aaargh!" Draco screamed.

Things looked smexy. But Ebony, although she was sexy, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed a Gerard Way and, like a totaly epik goffik rokstar, beat the black dragon of goffikness goffikly until it ran off. "That will teach you to touch innocent people."

Then she clasped Draco close. Draco was bleeding sexily. "My darling," Ebony said, and pressed her lips to Draco's front tooth.

"I love you," Draco said smexily, and expired in Ebony's arms.

Ebony never loved again.


	5. Don't Judge Me!

Ebony woke up in the middle of the night. She was thirsty and so she decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, she couldn't wait to see her presents. There was one smexy box that looked like a toast.

Then Ebony noticed that Draco was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Ebony thought that she would surprise Draco. Maybe even sneak up behind him and touch him on his goth front tooth. That always made Draco goffik.

Ebony crept goffikly down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its stanist lights, and the presents, heaped up smexily, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Draco. Kissing someone.

Ebony was so angry, she picked up a Gerard Way from a table and threw it sexily on a boat.

They both looked around.

"Draco, you smexy black dragon of goffikness!" Ebony yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Ebony looked and then rubbed her knee and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Draco said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what a sexy kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Ebony said sexily. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be goffik."

That seemed reasonable. Ebony went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like a totaly epik goffik rokstar. He made Ebony's toe feel all smexy.

"You see?" Draco said sexily and Ebony saw. So they had a threeway.

Everybody's presents were late.


End file.
